In a variety of settings, it is desirable to be able to quickly disconnect a tension member. For example, in marine environments, various types of moored vessels are held in place by mooring lines connecting the vessel to an anchor on or in the seafloor. Various operational situations may require that the vessel be quickly released from the anchor, including but not limited to ice drift avoidance in arctic drilling, vessel offset for subsea intervention during disasters, etc. Preferably, this release can be accomplished by disconnecting the vessel from the anchor, rather than by recovering the anchor and associated mooring equipment from the seafloor by use of a secondary vessel, which is time consuming. Similar situations arise when a vessel is moored or tied to a piling, platform or similar structure. Further, the release can preferably be accomplished by mechanical means while the mooring line is under tension.
Other non-marine and non-mooring settings may benefit from an in-line mechanical disconnect device, including but not limited to tension members used to tether objects in place, to support structures during construction, etc.